


Just This is Fine

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute Kaneki/Ayato night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> im waiting for the day where ill get tired of writing this pairing

"…NO." Kaneki’s reply was short and sharp, leaving no room for argument. Even so, Ayato wasn’t about to give up. He threw himself at the older man, and the both of them fell backwards… conveniently onto the couch with Ayato pinning Kaneki with hands on either side. The boy smirked.

"Now I’ve got you where I want you."

Kaneki merely sighed and slapped his book onto Ayato’s face. “No means no. You’re still a minor.  _No sex_.” He got up, lightly pushing his boyfriend away, straightening his shirt. It wasn’t as though he  _didn’t_ want to — in fact, he _really_ did — but a promise was a promise. Moreover, Kaneki wasn’t really sure he wanted to receive any more injuries on his body this week because Touka caught him making out with Ayato.

By the time Kaneki was done with his shower, Ayato had already retreated to the bedroom. Sulking as usual probably, Kaneki told himself as he sank into the very couch he was pinned against, all comfortable, continuing the book he hit Ayato with earlier.

It wasn’t the first time this sort of thing had happened. Ayato would advance… Kaneki rejects, they share a silent night… Well, it’s been happening more often lately, anyway. Kaneki wondered if it was because of puberty. “…” The more he thought about it, the more suffocated he felt. Finally, Kaneki gave up on reading altogether and headed for the bedroom.

The door creaked, barely. The lamp was still left on, a dim orange glow, lighting up Ayato’s figure. His back was facing Kaneki, and it seemed smaller than it usually did… Kaneki slid into bed, his own back touching Ayato’s as he flicked the lamp switch off. He got himself comfortable and shut his eyes.

…

…

Kaneki sighed, though he was secretly happy. “Well, this is fine, isn’t it?” Ayato mumbled, though his words were barely audible with his whole body pressed against Kaneki. When he shifted just slightly, the boy tightened his grip, as though afraid he’d be brushed off like earlier. But that wasn’t Kaneki’s intention. His hands covered Ayato’s and stayed there. 

"So is this."

Kaneki felt Ayato smile against his back. It was summer, and it was hot to sleep the way they did, but they were content. And that’s all that mattered then. Just this is fine.


End file.
